


Yamamoto and the kitties

by Carcaneloce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Nekoma, Other kitties, Watercolors, Yamamoto is very busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce
Summary: По заявке с первого тура однострочников на дайри: «Ямамото в милых котиках. Некома наблюдает общение Ямамото с котиками, умиляясь его нежной натуре. Лев завидует, что котики тянутся к Ямамото, и обещает стать не только асом, но и любимцем котов».Inspired by a request from the first round of One-String Fest on diary.ru, "Yamamoto with cute cats. Nekoma is watching closely his interactions with kitties, they're touched by his gentle nature. Lev envies that cats are drawn to Yamamoto, and promises to become not only an ace, but also a favorite of cats".
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Yamamoto and the kitties




End file.
